Thomas on Toast goes to White castle
Thomas on Toast goes to White castle is the first episode of season one of Thomas on Toast (TV series). Synopsis Thomas on toast and Powdered toast man are two stoners who end up getting the munchies. What they crave the most after seeing a TV advertisement, is a trip to White castle. Plot Thomas on toast and Powdered toast man are flipping through TV channels while eating junk food. After a moment, Thomas on toast asks Powdered toast man if his heart is still beating. Powdered toast man checks his heart, and when it doesn't beat, they start to worry. After Thomas on toast's heart beats (which of course they are relieved to find out), they flip through the TV again. Commercials come on making a message, "Listen Thomas on toast, the White Castle might be giving out free toast burgers, so look for the signs!" as Thomas on toast changes channels. They suspect something is up but then ignore it. Later, the boys are going to a railway station, then two weirdo trains (DeviantSerpent and OtisElevatorGuy1) runs past them screaming "The toast is near! The toast is near! The toast is near! The toast is near! Nah, just kidding Tee Hee." Thomas on toast and Powdered toast man don't notice the last part, so they are a bit spooked. Afterward, lunch starts and birds fly quickly together in the same direction, to eat Percy and his sandwich. The boys suspect something is going on. Suddenly, Charlie Sheen walks up and tells them that there is a discounted sale of toast burger at white castle in exactly 24 hours. They nervously ask what a toast burger is, so Charlie Sheen explains what happens if one gets discounted, and adds that the Toast Mayans believed that it would signify the end of the world. Upon hearing this, the boys believe that the discounted toast burger could mark the end of the world (or not), ignoring Charlie Sheen who tries to tell them it wasn't true and he was just trolling with them. 23:59:58 - Thomas on toast panics. Then they remind themselves that 24 hours is a lot of time, so Thomas on toast asks Powdered toast man what he what he wants to do with his life. Thomas on toast loses interest after Powdered toast man stats talking about toasting stuff. Thomas on toast thinks they should do something he wants to do and enjoy their final hours on Earth. 22:42:50 - Thomas on toast is bored out of his mind, he tells Lady Toast to kiss him. Then with absolutely no warning, the Stationmaster gives out another boring chore, but Thomas on toast refuses and chucks water at the Stationmaster, declaring that the other trains should throw a party. Powdered toast man yells "Wooo!" but everyone else stares at him and Thomas on toast, puzzled. 22:10:10 - Due to chucking water, Thomas on toast and Powdered toast man cleaned all the floors in Hyrule Station. Thomas on toast realizes he's late for his "wedding" with Lady Toast. Lady Toast believes she shouldn't marry now for 3 reasons. 1- they're both toast, 2 - they're getting married in the Hyrule Station, and 3 - her wedding ring is a toast, so she tells him that it shouldn't stop him from asking her again in 20 years and kisses him on the cheek and walks away. Then out of the blue, Thomas on toast proposes to Stationmaster. 13:02:58 - The Toastersons are eating dinner and Anais on toast notices Thomas on toast has a yellow perm. Thomas on toast then asks Nicole on toast if he can have a Rainbow Dash as his final birthday present, which she addresses he'll get bored of in a day, but Thomas on toast's not complaining. So, Nicole on toast agrees to get Thomas on toast a Rainbow Dash when Richard on toast stops watching MLP FIM, which he apparently tried to do for a while but couldn't do it. Without wasting time, Thomas on toast explains what's going on, but Nicole on toast and Anais on toast just laugh. Richard on toast believes them, however, and tells them they should prepare to attack White castle and prevent the end of the world. Then Chuck Norris comes and blows up White castle. THE END Characters *Thomas on toast *Powdered toast man Minor Characters *DeviantSerpent *OtisElevatorGuy1 *Percy *Charlie Sheen *Chuck Norris *Lady Toast *Stationmaster *Anais on toast *Nicole on toast *Rainbow Dash *Richard on toast *More TBA Locations *Hyrule Station Gallery The gallery for "Thomas on Toast goes to White castle" can be found here. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here. Trivia *This is the first episode of the TV series. Goofs/Errors *At the end, when Chuck Norris appears. He refers to himself as "Fuck Horris". *In one scene, Thomas on Toast is indigo for a brief second. Category:Episodes Category:Season One